Mamotte! Lollipop Episode 5: San on the 17th!
by HalfbloodAlex14
Summary: Just a short story i wrote while watching Mamotte! Lollipop. It's about my OC's Makoto and Suka. Including the rest of the regular characters. Enjoy! Feel free to review!


"Makoto! I don't think that we will find the Crystal Pearl." I complained.

"Suka. We will find it." he put a hand on my shoulder.

I heard yelling. I turned the corner. I saw a girl with long orangish hair. I saw two guys. One with short brown hair and one with spiky blue hair. Wait...

"Zero?" I yelled.

He turned around and looked at me. We walked up to them.

"Suka? What are you going here?" Zero asked.

"I'm in the Sorcerers Test too you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Zero yelled in my face.

"Stop fighting you too!" Ichi said to us.

"Who are you guys anyways?" the girl asked.

"We're Examinees 017 and 018. I'm 017 and Makoto my partner is obviously 018. I'm Suka." I told her.

"Nice to meet you." Makoto smiled at them.

"More examinees!" she freaked.

"Yeah. What about-" my tracker went off.

I picked my tracker out of my bag. I pointed it toward the girl. It went off.

"Pearl is found! Pearl is found!" it cried.

"The rumors are true. The girl did eat the Crystal Pearl!" I exclaimed.

"How awful." Makoto said looking at me then them.

"And you ain't getting to Nina. We'll fight you." Zero said angrily.

"We will always protect Nina." Ichi stood his ground protectively.

Nina was the orange headed girl. I chuckled.

"Cool your jets. I'm not going to hurt Nina. I just joined this stupid test because I was bored. And you couldn't fight me." I said putting my hand behind me head.

"Stupid? How could you call the test stupid! Be be able to do higher level attacks! How could you not want to be a professional?" Zero asked me.

"Plus I am already a professional as you say." Makoto told them.

"Then how are you an examinee?" Zero asked him almost yelling.

"Part of his test is to help another examinee who is of lower rank. Argo me!" I told them.

"Oh I see. He's taking a test to go to a more advanced level." Ichi said smiling.

"But you said at first you didn't want to take the test and that you did because you are bored." Nina said to me.

"Yeah, But I guess I could help you against the other examinees. I ran into San and Forte a while ago." I told him.

"You know San and Forte?" Nina asked me

"Yeah. San used to be my friend before she moved away." I told her.

"And I never caught your name." she said to me.

"I'm Suka. Zero's twin sister. I already told you." I told her irritated.

"Zero's twin sister? I mean you guys have the same eye color and hair color and attitude. But I didn't know he had a sister!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. We were separated by family. He lived with our brother Jeff and I lived my mother and father." I explained.

"That explains it." she smiled.

"Yeah. And look behind you." I sighed.

We all turned around. Rukka and Gou came running toward us.

"Ichi my love! Get away from that little girl and get with a real woman!" she said jumping onto Ichi.

"Lady Rukka. I would advise you not to do that." Gou said nonchalantly.

"Just get off of him Rukka. Its not worth it." I told her.

"Why not? Ichi WILL be mine." she complained.

I took my wand out of my bag. I waved it over her head and she became a child again. She burst out in a fit.

"How dare you turn me back to this horrible form! Change me back!" she stomped her feet.

"Sorry. Don't feel like it. I think it's time for your nap." I smiled bending down.

"Come on Lady Rukka. Time to go." Gou picked her up.

"No I wanna stay with Ichi! Ichi I will always love you! No matter how much we are a apart I will always think of you!" Rukka yelled out at Gou took her away.

"So where are you guys going today?" I asked.

"Just going to the cake shop. Wanna come with us?" Nina asked.

"I guess that could work." I said looking to Makoto.

"I wanted to check out the local human book store." he told me.

"Go ahead. We'll be waiting." I smiled.

We started heading for the cake shop.

"Do you and Makoto always split up like this?" Ichi asked.

"Sometimes. Mostly he's the one protecting me. He's like an older brother." I told him.

"I see. It's just you guys seem so distant." Ichi looked at me.

"Yeah. He's been worn down since he got news his father past away." I turned away.

"Awww. That's soooo sad!" Nina said sadly.

"Yeah. He doesn't like to talk about it. Just likes reading books. But I guess if it gets his mind off of it." I shrugged.

"So do you guys have to get the crystal for him to pass? Or Does he just have to assist you?" Zero asked me suddenly.

"They weren't clear on the matter but I assume that I have to have the Crystal Pearl." I guessed.

"Good luck getting it." he grumbled.

"Come on. Get out of your bad mood idiot! I'm not stupid enough to take a Princess from her two Princes!" I yelled.

Nina's face turned red. Ichi and Zero looked at me confused.

"Are we going to this cake shop or not? I haven't eaten all day." I rubbed my belly.

"Come on then!" Nina smiled taking my hand.

I looked at her confused and then she dragged me along. Heading for the cake shop. As we sat down a lady came and took our orders.

"I'll have a strawberry shortcake." I said to the lady.

"Make it two." Nina smiled.

"I'll have a piece of chocolate cake." Ichi ordered.

"I'll have this new cake right here." Zero ordered pointing to the menu.

"I'll be right back." the lady smiled.

"So you joined the sorcerer's test to help Makoto?" Ichi asked me then.

"Yeah. He's like my big brother. I met him on the way home to Magic Cram school to meet Zero and I ran into him. He asked if I was looking for a partner since I was heading toward the Cram School. I told him I wasn't interested in the test and left. Later walking home these guys attacked me on the street and Makoto saved me. I said to repay him I would help him in the test." I explained.

"Awww. Ain't that a soft spot in my heart." Zero put his head on the table.

"Well I think you did a wonderful thing for him." Ichi smiled.

I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Thanks Ichi." I smiled.

I turned to Nina and her face looked irritated.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm so hungry!" she whined.

Suddenly we saw San and Forte walking back. San was bugging the crap out of him.

"Do they always do that?" I asked.

"Second time today we've seen them." Zero told me.

"Hey San! Might as well get a saddle for For-chan to carry you around on!" I yelled.

"Don't give her any ideas! She's already put me in a-" Forte yelled back when San attacked and put a dress on him giggling and laughing.

"That color really suits you." Zero and I ended up saying together.

We looked at each other and laughed. Ichi and Nina laughed too.

"That's so funny Zura! I think I'll bust my gut laughing!" Zura laughed with us.

I guess it was a pretty good day.


End file.
